juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Food for Naught
Food for Naught is the thirty-seventh episode of the series and eleventh episode of season three. Synopsis June investigates as the monsters in Orchid Bay City have become fierce beasts. When she discovers that the source of this is in the Runey Stix snack food, she tries to persuade the snacks' creators, a pair of demons named Margie and Eloise to stop adding Tarabok Weed (the secret ingredient and also what's causing the transformations) in them. Will she succeed? Recap June is enjoying a quiet day and tells Monroe so, prompting the pug to ask her to not jinx it. Suddenly, a giant monster is seen terrorizing the city park. June gets there but is stopped by Gus, who tells her not to banish the monster and instead use a Reduction Wand. June is almost crushed by the monster and pushes back a whole row of trees to escape, finally grabbing the wand and using it. The big agitated monster turns out to be Cletus, one of the monsters who lives in the neighborhood. Gus explains that he got like that for some reason while they were watching tv. Monroe suggests doing some tests. When Cletus falls behind to buy some Runey Stix and turns into a rampaging monster again, the team concludes that those must be the cause. They discover that it includes Tarabok weed, a very rare herb that is known for causing giant monsterism in one out of four monsters; the good news being that it smells extremely bad but the bad being that the ones who do eat it start craving it all the time. When other monsters gets giant and begin rampaging, it becomes harder for the team to keep up so they decide to go to the source to stop the problem entirely. They go to the address on the packaging and find that the authors are two elderly monsters, Margie and Eloise. The two act surprised to find out that the snacks cause monsterism and tell the three that they'll put a big sign on the snacks and run tv ads with warnings. the next day however, the ad that runs features only a smidgen of warning and the warning on the packaging is so tiny that Monroe needs a microscope to even find it. June decides it's time take matters into their own hands and the team goes back to the old ladies's house again, to swipe the weed so the snacks can be produced without it. What they find behind the closet door though is an entire factory producing Runey Stix on a mass scale. While trying to put a stop to the production anyway, they are stopped by Margie and Eloise themselves and in the ensuing confusion, Monroe falls into a big batter of Tarabok weed and turns into a giant monster. June almost hits him with a spell from the Reduction Wand but some metal and conveyor belts fall on her, leaving retrieving the wand up to Ray Ray. The wand eventually falls into a production machine and is hidden in a Runey Stix snack in big vat of them. Ray Ray tells June not to worry and starts chomping down on the snacks, even though he doesn't even like them. He finds it and throws the wand to June just as Monroe is about to attack her. After being changed back he doesn't realize that he's been a monster the entire time and wants to get back to the job of taking down the factory, but June shows him that it looks like he already did. They return home with Ray Ray commenting that he can't possibly eat anything again after scarfing down two-hundred of the Runey Stix but passing the street vendor again, Ray Ray decides to buy a Yak Snak like before. Credits clip Margie and Eloise try to continue selling the snacks on the street but to no avail. Monroe comments that they can't possibly sell them anymore after the fiasco with the transformations and the camera cuts to show Cletus still eating them while Gus just sits by and uses the Reduction Wand on him after every bite. Characters *Juniper *Monroe *Ray Ray *Cletus and Gus *Margie and Eloise Trivia * The title is a play on the known expression "food for thought". *'Other Magical Creature(s)': Pus Trolls * Ray Ray shows considerable prowess in being a sidekick to June again by sneaking around almost as quiet as her and throwing the wand while she is on another much higher floor. *1 in 4 monsters have an allergy to Tarabok Weed, one of the main ingredients in Runey Stix. Symptoms of the allergy include "gigantism and berserker fury" - translated into layman's terms, those allergic will grow in size and attack anything in their path. Monroe happens to be in this 25%. *'Ending Tagline': "You think my hips look big?" - 'Cletus' Quotes :June: Well, that explains how Cletus can stand these things. :Gus: Not really, he'll eat anything. (Cletus takes a bite out of the couch) :Ray Ray: Dude, you are so paying for that. :June: (to Ray Ray) Eat! Eat like the wind! :Monroe: My, they certainly are industrious little old ladies, aren't they? :Eloise: You bet your hairy butt we are. :(Monroe makes a variety of weird gestures after being exposed to Tarabok Weed) :Monroe: Oh boy. :(Monroe starts growing in size, his shadow being cast over June and Ray Ray) :June and Ray Ray: Sweet Mary MacGonagall! Gallery Tarabokwarning.png|Tarabok warning sign. Reductionwand.png|June using the Reduction wand. GusandCletus.png|Gus and Cletus explain the situation. Transcript Click here for transcripts. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Villain Debut